A Simple NaLu Love Story
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: "Oh, Okay, So what brings you to me?" She asked looking quizically at me. "Hmm, I was just wondering if I could be your friend" I told her blushing 'Wait! Why the hell am I blushing' I shouted in my mind. "You want to be my friend?" She asked, Disbeleif coating her voice. Rated T just in case! So please R&R. Might include ooc and sorry for the spelling and Grammar Mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Its Been Long since making a NaLu story.. So here's a new one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei and if I did own fairy tail then Fairy Tail would be filled with couples..**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Lucy was a girl who always loved to read books, She wore huge spectacles and covered her lower half of the face with a hankey, She wore Long Sweaters on her school uniform and her school skirt was very long, She went to Fairy High and this was her second year in this school, Everyone In her class called her a 'Nerd'.

No one would talk to her properly, Everyone would tease her if she passed by but she didn't seem to care. No one had seen her complete face. The only thing everyone knew about her was that she loved to read books, Her name was Lucy, Who owned a pair of Brown eyes which were covered by her spectacles and she had blond hair upto her sholders. No one knew where she came from, Who her parents were and where she lived.

Natsu's P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria when I saw Lucy, Whom everyone called as a 'Nerd' was sitting alone on a bench reading her book.I was actually very curious about this girl.

I had held a party at my house a week away from today since it was my birthday. I had invited everyone from my class except for Lucy. She never spoke to anyone,But I aways wanted to be her friend. I want to be friends with everyone. Friends are friends, I don't care how they look or whatever. I had tried to speak with her many times, but she's never free, She always keeps reading or writing something whenever I tried to speak to her. So I decided today no matter what, I would talk to her today! So I started to walk towards her and sat next to her on the bench!

I looked at her but she didn't seem to notice me instead she kept reading.

"Hey,I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel your classmate" I told hoping she would respond.

She looked at me and then looked behind her and then again at me.

"Hmm, Are you talking to me?" She asked, I had never heard her voice until now, Her voice was soft and angelic. How can she hide such a beautiful voice from all the others? I thought.

"Yes, I'm speaking to you Lucy" I said

"How do you know my name" She asked surprised.

"Of course I know your name, I am your classmate after all" I said and smiled at her but I didn't know whether she was smiling at me or not since her lower half of the face was covered with her hankey.

"Oh, Okay, So what brings you to me?" She asked looking quizically at me.

"Hmm, I was just wondering if I could be your friend" I told her blushing 'Wait! Why the hell am I blushing' I shouted in my mind.

"You want to be my friend?" She asked, Disbeleif coating her voice.

"Of course I do" I said giggling.

"I'm a nerd why would you want to be my friend?" She asked looking at the ground.

I gave her a soft friendly smile "No, I don't think your a nerd and I want to be your friend because I want to be your friend, Friends are friends right" I said and looked at her.

Her chocolate brown eyes softened and she looked at me "Yes Natsu, I would love to be your friend" She told.

I was happy for having her as a friend "Friends?" I told and put my hand in front of her to shake it.

"Frinds" She told and shook my hand.

"So Lucy, I'm having a birthday party at my house this weekend,So would you join please" I asked , She looked at me and said "I'll think about it and let you know in 3 days"

"Okay" I said "So whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Oh this its a Novel" She said.

I looked at her in disbeleif "So you read Novels and not something about studies?" I asked her.

"Nope, I don't have many friends so I'm always bored, So I read Novels and write No- well never mind about that"She said looking away.

I looked at her and grinned " You write Novels don't you?" I asked

"Her chocolate brown eyes widened and she caught my hand "Please don't tell about this to anyone, Please" She asked and I nodded, She let out a sigh of releif.

Time Skip 3 days later

I had been hanging around with lucy more than with other friends, She's not like what everyone else says, She's a Kind, Funny and Sweet girl. Though when you look at her she looks like a nerd but to me she looks weird is all, But whenever I'm around her I feel like butterflies in my stomach.

Its just been 3 days but she's become my best friend. She's always fun to be around with. I saw her sitting in her usual seat. I went and sat next to her.

"So Luce, Are you coming to my party?" I asked her.

"Hmm yeah sure, Why don't yu came and pick me up at 4 in the evening?" She asked.

"Fine Luce, I'll pick you up at 4 p.m okay, Get me your address" I told her.

She wrote her address in a piece of paper and gave me. I and Lucy talked about Dragon's and Stars like usual.

Time Skip: Sunday 3:49 p.m

I was looking for Lucy's address and I found it. But now I was standing In front of a Big mansion which belonged to the heartfilia's

* * *

End of Chapter 1  
Please read and review minna please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna :) How is everyone doing? I hope you'll are fine :) So here I am with the 2nd chapter. Hope you guys like it :)**  
**_Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail Does Not Belong To Me! It Belongs To Hiro Mashima Sensei!**  
**And to those who don't know this or does not read manga:_ Fairy Tail Anime Is Coming Back in April_ :) Have a nice day Minna :)**

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was looking for Lucy's house and I found it but now, Here I was in front of a huge Mansion which belonged to the Heartfilia's.

Did Lucy live here? I asked myself and then shook the thought out of my head. Nah probably she must have given the wrong address, She would have told me if she lived here! Maybe she didn't wanna come to my birthday party so she gave me a wrong address, I thought and felt sad at the thought of Lucy not coming to my birthday party.

I was above to turn around when a pink-haired girl with a maid outfit with dark eyes made her way to me!

She came and stood in front of me "Are you Natsu-san? Hime-sama's Friend?" She asked.

"I am Natsu but I don't know who your 'Hime-sama' is!" I told her not knowing how she knew my name.

"Oh Hime-sama is Lucy-sama, So are you Lucy-sama's friend Natsu-san?" She asked and I nodded not able to utter a word! Was this Lucy's mansion? Was Lucy living here? Why didn't she tell me if so? Many questions were roaming in my head.

"Natsu-san please follow me and I am Virgo Lucy-sama's maid" She told me and I followed Virgo inside the mansion, The mansion was huge and beautiful, I had ancient paintings and the furnitures were well designed and neatly polished, 'they must be expensive' I thought to myslf.

"Natsu-san please sit on the couch and Hime-sama will meet you soon! Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Virgo asked.

"Water please" I said.

"Are you sure Natsu-san? How about some juice?" She asked.

"O-Okay Thank you" I said and virgo left to get some Juice, I was looking around when I saw a Blonde girl with Chocolate brown eyes with a One piece white party wear was walking down the stairs, When I looked closer is when it flashed to me that it was none other than my best friend looked so beautiful and had curves in the right places and to me she looked like an angel coming down to earth from the heavens!

"L-Luce" I said and stood up.

She came to me and gave me an apologitical smile. "I'm sorry Natsu for not telling you anything about me" She told.

"I-its okay! But Luce I wish you could tell me everything about yourself, but I don't mind if you don't trust me, You have no need to tell me if you don't trust me Luce, But it hurts to know that my best friend never trusted me!" I told her and looked down to the carpet that spread on the floor.

I was kinda hurt that she never told me anything about herself when I had told her everything about myself.

She looked at me with sad eyes "Natsu your the only friend I've ever trusted after seven years apart from Virgo" She said and looked away tear glistning in the corner of her eyes.

I was shocked, No beyound shocked! She never trusted anyone? But why? I thought

"I'll tell you everything Natsu, Everything about me" Lucy said and just then Virgo came to us with two glasses of Orange juice. She placed it on the table in front of us and walked back into one of the rooms in the mansion.

I nodded to Lucy so that she can continue, She took a deep breath and sighed.

"To start with My name is not just Lucy but my full name Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia, The next hiress of the Heartilia conzern" She said and looked at me.

"That explains why you live here" I said and she nodded.

" I lived in crocus with my parents, We have our Mansion at crocus as well, I was living happily with my parents, I had friends at school who would often hangout with me and play with me, I used to buy my friends whatever they ask for! My Father,Mother and even the maids in my mansion loved me so much I was living happily until on one faithful day My mother died, That is seven years ago from now, My mother died due to some rare disease! I didn't go for school for a week! I always spent my time crying in front of my mama's grave, That is when everything changed, My papa stopped loving and caring for me, He didn't even bother about me, I stopped buying my friends anything they asked for and they to turned against me, They stopped hanging around me and that is when it hit me that they were hanging around me just because I was rich, I stopped trusting any of the friends I had then and there, I spent 5 years there but I was tired of everyone hanging around me since I was Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and not just Lucy so I transfered from Crocos to Magnolia where no one knew much about me, I just wanted to be treated as Lucy, Treated for me being me and I didn't want to attract anyone's attention by my beauty so I dressed as a nerd and covered the lower half of my face" She said and looked up at me. I could see that she was crying probably remembering her past must have hurted her.

" I had no friends for the first year in this school but then you showed up and accepted me as your friend, You accepted me for being me but I think don't want to be my friend right Natsu?, I had not told you anything about myseld and hurt you, I can understand if you hate me" She told and tears where streaming down her face, She was crying like a small girl, She looked cute with her glasy chocolate brown eyes, With tinted pink cheeks.

I never thought that Lucy had faced so many problems at such a young age.

I didn't like to see her cry, It hurt me alot even though she looked cute. I went upto her and hugged her, I sensed her tense up but soon she relaxed and cried in my chest, I patted her back to soothe her and after sometime she she stopped crying and I pulled her a little to look at her face.

I will always be your friend no matter what Lucy, I will always be your friend not because your Lucy Heartfilia but because you Luce, The Luce I know, The Luce who acts like weirdo, The Luce who is always fun to hang around and the Luce whom I Love with all my heart and" I immediately put my hand over my mouth.

Did I just confess to her? Did I just say I love her? Of course I had Fallen for her and I had realised it just yesterday, Thanks to my denseness, But now after confessing I didn't know how Lucy will react, She might think I love her just because she's a rich hiress.

She trusted me after so many years of not trusting anyone and I didn't want to loose it.

"Hmm I ahh I mean uhh I-it was -" I was about to say that it was just a mistake but I was cut off by something soft and warm pressing agaist my lips, It took me 2 mins to realise that it was Lucy's lips, She was kissing me, So I kissed her back, A simple soft kiss had turned into something passionate and loving. We pulled away after what felt like an eternity. We were both panting due to lack of air in our Lungs.

My stomach was doing somersaults and flips, I looked at Lucy and she gave me a warm beautiful smile which made my heart skip a beat.

"I Love you too Natsu" She said and gave me a quick peck on my cheeks, I looked at her and smiled.

"S-so are you my girlfriend and am I you boyfriend?" I asked as my cheeks were burning.

Lucy chuckled "Of course we are" She said and I pulled her into a kiss but this time it was something different from passionate it was a soft and heart warming kiss.

"Natsu please don't tell about this to anyone" Lucy said after pulling away from the kiss.

"About us being a couple?" I asked, She plafully hit on my shoulder "No, About my past and me being a heartfilia" She said and I nodded.

"Oh wait a minute"she said and ran into a room which was just right opposite to us. After 5 mins she came back and gave me a small velvet box which was rectangular.

"Happy Birthday Natsu" She said and kissed my cheeks.

I smiled at her and opened the box, Inside the box was a long golden chain with a Dragon dollar, The dragon dollar had a small dimond in the center.

"Wow Luce, Its beautiful thank you" I told and hugged her and she hugged me back.

I took her to the party and we enjoyed the party, Everyone who came to the party that is my class friends gasped when they came to know that the beautiful girl with me was Lucy and many boys tried hitting on her too.

I held Lucy close to me protectively and glared at the boys, Lucy chuckled.

"Is my boyfriend afraid that I might be stolen?" Lucy said and my cheeks burned and I looked away.

"No one is gonna steal you from me Lucy, I'll break their bones if they try to even get near you and by the way you are stuck with me forever Luce" I smirked and Lucy giggled.

"That doesn't sound bad" She said and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back.

She Was A Star, A bright star who brought Light in my Life.

I was her Dragon, I will always Love and protect her from all kinds of dangers

* * *

**End**

**Hope you liked the story Minna :) Please read and review everyone please *Puppy eyes***


End file.
